


Should've done this years ago

by FerretLovesPotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-War, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretLovesPotions/pseuds/FerretLovesPotions
Summary: A happy wedding for drarry with a surprise in the end. This story is based on the prompt : drarry + their wedding + it's about bloody time.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Should've done this years ago

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for beta-ing this story @glittering_git. Written for the prompt fest The Ides of drarry : A Drarry game/fest.

He stood in front of the mirror in Malfoy Manor as the wedding was going to take place there. He still couldn't believe it was their wedding day. He might believe it after they said their "I do's". 

Pansy came inside the room and grinned at him. "Hi Draco. Ready there?"

"I just have to put some Sleekeazy's and I'll be ready."

Pansy shuddered. "Please don't use it today. Just ruffle your hair- it looks good on you."

Draco just sighed and did as told. 

When Harry had proposed to him 3 years ago on his 28th birthday, he had asked why so soon. Harry was shocked and reminded him that they had been together since 8th year. But Harry wanted to marry only when Draco felt comfortable enough. It was not like Draco wasn't comfortable with Harry or the others. Even after 13 years, he still couldn't believe they accepted him and his apologies. He had been waiting for them to lash out at him one day or tell him to leave Harry alone. Harry had sat him down every time he doubted this and promised that they wouldn't leave him, as they all loved him for who he was. 

He was taken out of his thoughts when Lucius Malfoy poked his head inside and grinned. "Ready there, Draco? Do I look more dashing than you?"

Draco chuckled. After Voldemort was killed, his father had been more lively. Though he was in Azkaban for 5 years, he came back smiling at Draco and Narcissa. He never thought his father was able to smile. Narcissa had been so happy that her husband was reformed. Not many people commented on seeing them in public nowadays.

Lucius walked him down the aisle. Harry was standing at the other end leaking happy tears. Once he reached the end, Harry took his hand immediately. Percy Weasley stood there waiting to marry them off. Percy had been upset at first with Draco because one of the Death Eaters had killed his brother. But as time went, he became even more friendly than before. He had resigned from the Ministry and had become a wedding officiant. Percy smiled at both of them. 

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Molly and Arthur Weasley were crying in the front row when Draco and Harry said their vows. And then it came to the final stage. 

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Harry James Potter as your significant other and soulmate?"

Draco grinned "I do". 

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your significant other and soulmate?" 

"Of course, I can't wait any longer." 

Everyone present laughed. 

"I now present to you the grooms, Harry James Potter-Malfoy and Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy. You may now kiss."

And they kissed. 

Later, it was time for the reception. The first dance for Harry and Draco came and Harry tried not to step on Draco's foot. Draco saw Ron and Hermione dancing together near them.

"I can't wait to leave here, you know... go somewhere quiet and beautiful with you. I know we have had our share of picnics, but this will be the first time we're going out as husbands," Draco murmured.

"Now we're not going to picnic, Draco. It's called a honeymoon," Harry teased.

Suddenly everything went black and Draco felt his heart beat faster.

"Ready, Ron?" He heard George ask. 

"Of course, I've been waiting to do this ever since he proposed." 

Suddenly they heard the sound of a cracker bursting. It then started to form the words "It's about bloody time." Everyone started cracking up when they saw it. Ginny was the loudest and even her wife, Luna, was laughing. When the lights came back on, Harry was laughing so hard he had to sit for sometime. Draco was laughing too. He was a happy man now that he was married to his Harry.


End file.
